


girls just want to have fun

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Just a little fun, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, No actual sex, Raiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sole has just taken over the Galactic Zone and is debating on who to give it to. She throws a party to celebrate when Mason gives her an idea.No real smut this round.
Relationships: William Black/Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Kudos: 4





	girls just want to have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 27 - Lap dance

She had meant it to be a small affair, a chance for the gangs to bond. But her little party ended up being all the raider bosses and each of their entourages. The music was loud, liquor and Nuka-Cola flowed, and in the corner, there were several raiders throwing knives at the wall. Raven scrunched up her nose at the damage to the wall but didn’t care too much. She never used the small space, she had thrown out the terminal and mostly used the space outside. Her predecessor, Colter, had used it and if the entries on the terminal were anything to go by, he had truly been useless. 

The party was dangerously close to being a disaster, seeing several raiders from rival gangs sizing each other up as if trying to determine whether it was worth it to ignore the no fighting rule. Gage was leaning against the wall, scowling at anyone that got too close. He didn’t approve of the festivities but Raven had wanted to celebrate. She had just cleared out the Galactic Zone and was waiting to assign a gang. She thought the Operators would do well there but was also considering the Pack. Mason had been eyeing her since he arrived and she was tempted to tease him if just for the fun. 

Raven sipped at her bottle of Nuka-Cherry and was promptly swept off her feet. Big arms were around her and chuckling into her ear. She let out a laugh and didn’t fight back. 

“Now, what do I have to do to get you to do that?” Mason growled into her ear, yet loud enough for anyone around them to hear. She was spun around to watch as a raider moved in rhythm with the music and danced erotic circles around a seated raider. She swung her hips and then sat in his lap, moving her hips against him. Raven grinned and elbowed Mason in the ribs. He let go of her and watched as she moved to stand on top of one of the tables. Watching the two raiders had given her an idea, one that would help her with her decision.

“Hey!” She yelled over the loud music and chatter. A ripple went through the crowd and then all eyes were on her. She smiled widely and pulled out three of her knives. 

“I’ve just come up with a brilliant idea! As you all know, I’ve just cleared out the Galactic Zone. And I know what you’re all thinking, who is she going to give it to? Well, I propose a little friendly competition. Mason, Nisha, Mags, and William,” she raised her bottle as if in a salute and looked at each of them in turn, “choose a champion. We’ll have a little knife throwing contest and whoever wins, their gang gets the Galactic Zone and something extra.” She took the moment to sweep her long black hair over her shoulder and winked at Mason. “A lap dance from your Overboss!” She jumped off the table in a flourish and marveled at the excited chatter. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Boss,” Gage was in her ear as the music resumed and the gangs deferred to their bosses. Raven was in a playful mood and wanted to let off some steam. The Galactic Zone hadn’t been easy and she still had several laser burns on her ribs because of the damn bots. She wanted to have fun, and besides this was an easy alternative to having to decide which gang she wanted to give it to. She looked at the burly raider and lightly cupped his jaw. He never flinched away from her touch and often made her wonder if he was attracted to her. 

“Don’t worry about it, Gage. At least this way I’ll have more time to figure out which gangs to give the rest to. You and I both know that this park business wasn’t going to be easy. And I want to have some _fun_!” She whined. Gage’s lips twitched but he just sighed and crossed his arms over his chest

“Fine but I’m supervising the whole damn thing! The last thing I need is one of these assholes trying to cheat or being liberal with where they put their hands.” His gaze swept over her body and Raven squirmed at the thought. 

“We can lay down some rules and besides I said I wanted to have _fun_ ,” she gave him a wolfish grin and sauntered over to the corner of the room that the raiders had been throwing knives at. She grabbed a nearby thing of paint and drew circles on the wall. Did the Pack just carry paint around with them? She turned around to a wide semi-circle and the crowd eagerly watched her. She grinned.

“So, who are our champions?” she asked loudly. Mason stepped forward with a feral smile, one that made her spine tingle. She knew Mason wouldn’t pass up this opportunity. She expected Nisha to have chosen Dixie for this particular challenge but was surprised when Savoy stepped forward. She hadn’t given a thought to who the Black siblings would pick but was pleasantly surprised when William stepped forward. A shiver of anticipation ran through her and she each gave them a knife. She painted a line on the floor.

“Each of you stands here and throws the knife. The closest to the center wins. You get one try, so make it count,” she threw a smile at the crowd and sidestepped to stand next to Gage. He was watching each of the men with an air of tension. Raven kept her smile up as Mason stepped up to the line. 

It was a wonder watching him. She had always been partial to his muscles and commanding air but watching him throw the knife had left her breathless. His throw left the knife centimeters from the center and she clapped as the Pack burst out into cheers. It was an impressive throw and one she hadn’t expected from the Pack leader. She knew his talents lied more in the art of guns and melees but she had assumed that knife throwing would be something the Disciples would excel at. It was with that thought that Savoy stepped forward.

She never understood how they could see wearing their ridiculous headpieces but she supposed they could since they were just as deadly with them on as she assumed they were with them off. Savoy glanced at Nisha and then with graceful agility that didn’t surprise her, he threw the knife. His was closer than Mason’s and the self-satisfied grin she saw on his face looked completely unnatural. She couldn’t remember ever having seen him smile. He glanced back at Nisha as if seeking approval but was met with silence. Even Raven knew that she probably expected perfection and while good, his throw had been a little off.

Mason was scowling something fierce and growling as Savoy walked past him. His throw had eliminated the Pack leader immediately and Raven couldn’t find it in her to be too disappointed. There was a submissive streak in Savoy that she would be willing to exploit if Nisha ever let him off his leash. Her thoughts were still distracted when William stepped up to her little red line. She didn’t have too much faith in the Operator. Their specialty was guns, not knives and she would be surprised if he could beat Savoy’s throw. He had been close to hitting the center. 

Raven hadn’t even been able to blink before William had thrown the knife with such speed and force that his knife was embedded deeper in the wall than the rest, and hit dead center. The room was encased in silence for a heartbeat before the Operators erupted into a roar of cheers. William Black had won her little contest. His knife had been thrown perfectly. It sent a shiver of desire through her just looking at. Gage scowled but moved to examine the wall.

“The Operators win,” he grumbled for everyone to hear. Raven smiled and then addressed the crowd, putting down her bottle of soda. 

“Mags and William, the Galactic Zone is yours!” she yelled and watched as the Operators cheered once again. The Pack and especially the Disciples were scowling but she decided it would be best to move things along. She called for more alcohol and the music resumed. She asked Gage to bring over a chair. And she made her way over to the Black siblings.

“Congratulations,” she offered, smiling at both of them. Mags gave her a small smile but didn’t look as grateful as the rest of her gang. She turned to William who was as stoic as ever. “Are you ready for your lap dance?” It was a small movement, a twitch of his jaw that drew her eyes but then it was gone.

“It’s hardly necessary, Overboss. We all know how you prefer your prey,” Mags glanced over at Mason who was watching them with a vicious scowl. But Raven just grinned at Mags and shook her head. 

“If you think anyone has been in my bed besides me, then you are mistaken, Mags. Mason can play all he wants but he hasn’t earned the privilege of having me in his _lap_ .” She glanced down at William’s crotch as she popped the _p_ from her mouth. Then she cut her gaze back to his sister. “But if your dear brother isn’t _interested_ then I won’t force it, I’m sure there are others here who are.” She moved her gaze to Gage who was watching their conversation with an indifferent air but even she could see the way his fists clenched into his sides. 

“A deal’s a deal,” William said. Raven looked at him. It was the first time he bothered to speak all night and she could see from her side that Mags looked startled at the words. Raven grinned and, with a boldness she was known for, took his hand. She liked that he let her lead him to the wooden chair Gage had set out and promptly sat in it. 

He was rigid in the seat and eyed her intensely as if daring her to touch him, and she would in good time. She threw a look to Gage who sighed loudly and walked over to her little radio and turned up the volume to Diamond City Radio. She liked RedEye but his music wasn’t the best. And she delighted that the next song to come on was one of her favorites, The Wanderer. 

There was cheering and jeers as she started to dance. She loved the attention but she made sure to drown everyone else out. She focused on William and if there was anything she wanted it was to make him react to her. She didn’t particularly like Mags and she suspected that she didn’t want her anywhere near her brother. That thought alone made her want him. She could admit that it was petty and would probably cause problems later on but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. He was quite handsome and she loved a man who knew when to be quiet. 

_Oh yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around, I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town, And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl, I hop right into that car of mine and drive around the world_

She swayed her hips and then sat in his lap. She moved in circles and smiled at the feeling of being in his lap. His touch startled her but then she moaned at the way his hands touched the bare skin of her ribs. Her burns and bruises were tender but just the thought of his hands on her had her wet. Her shirt had ridden up as he held onto her hips. The room was deafening in its jeers and Raven allowed everything to come back into focus as the song ended. 

“If you ever have trouble sleeping, you know where to find me,” she whispered into his ear. He was hard under her and she moved her hips against his erection as she moved to stand. His grip on her had momentarily tightened before letting her go. She smiled at him and then walked off to find Gage. He was glaring at William as if the whole thing had been his fault. Raven smiled sweetly at him and then nudged at his arm. He looked down at her.

“I’m off to bed, we’re heading to Dry Rock Gulch tomorrow. Give them another twenty minutes and then kick them out, goodnight Gage,” she said moving towards the door that led out onto her room. He stopped her with a gentle touch.

“You’re playing with fire, Boss,” he said lowly that only she could hear. He jerked his head and Raven looked. Mags looked angry, angrier then she should be considering her gang had just been given one of the parks. William was back to his stoic self. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

“He didn’t say no.” She walked out and smiled to herself as she opened a can of purified water. She had fun and she wondered if William would take her up on her offer.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still trying to finish kinktober.  
> Also, William is cute, why isn't there more fanfiction with him?  
> And also, why does he share a room with his sister? lol.  
> This was fun to write, sorry it's not longer and doesn't have any smut. Maybe I'll actually write a story where they get it on but for now, this will have to do.


End file.
